A Ninja's Misfortune!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: I, Uzumaki Naruto, am leading a way of life that is undoubtedly blessed with misfortune. I've lost my memories, been tossed into another dimension and now...I have strange a new powers; a power everyone wants. Such Misfortune! Narutoxharem! Epicness!


**A/N: Wow! I'm glad you guys like this! Apparently this is the ONLY NarutoxToaru majutsu no index crossover on this site. Well, there IS another now, but it is in spanish and the pairing is AsumaxMisaka (YUCK!) So let's...not think about that. When and where does this story take place, you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see!**

_The wind sweeps everything else away...including my sadness._

_~Uzumaki Naruto. _

**Stigma**

_"Such misfortune!"_

How did this happen again? Oh, right. He'd screwed up. Again. Tried to be a hero. Again. And where had that gotten him? Running for his life. _Again!_ Kamijou Touma, in what would be his first year as a student of Academy City, found himself in this position more often than he would have liked. If he'd had his way he would have quietly enjoyed his last day before summer vacation. Unfortunately, he did not have his way, and that was very much the cause of his current misfortune.

"Hold it, you dipshit!" Shouted one of the thugs chasing him.

"Wait, you coward!" Hollered another.

"Like hell!"

He rounded a nearby corner, a shower of insults nipping at his heels.

_I, Kamijiyo Touma, am leading a way of life...that is undoubtedly blessed with misfortune. Yes, July Nineteenth. I went into a family restaurant, in a rather good mood, since summer vacation began the next day...and ordered a bitter melon and escargot lasagna from hell. That's when it happened. I saw a girl being harassed by some delinquents, thought I'd be a little hero, and that was when my luck ran out._

"Just wait till we catch you!"

_Which is how I find myself here, being hounded after by said delinquents._

"Ahh, god, what is it with my misfortune!" Touma cried, running for his life, desperate to outpace his pursuers. In his haste, however, Touma failed to notice the prescence of a certain knucklehead walking in the opposite direction. Rough, blond hair shaded eyes of shining sapphire. Whiskers adjourned either side of his cheek, lending him an oddly fox-like appearance. Save for these features, he looked much the same as any student attending Academy City.

Currently, he was in the process of texting his crush, one Shirai Kuroko.

Said knucklehead didn't bother to look up until the last instant; his cellphone falling from his hand, his eyes flying wide with surprise as he saw Kamijou Touma hurtling toward him. He barely had the time to blink, let alone defend himself.

"Oi, Touma!"

They collided.

_Violently._

"Na-Naruto!"

The blond scowled, only for his eyes to bulge as he saw said pursuers.

"B-Baka! Why'd you come this way!"

"I should be asking the same question!" Touma snapped back, struggling to his feet. "Why did _you_ bump into _me?"_

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto exclaimed aghast, glaring at his longtime friend. "You're the one who had to go and play the hero again, Touma!" Unfourtunate circumstance aside Touma considered himself to be on relatively good terms with his fellow student. Naruto was quiet, and, on most occasions, kept to himself. He also had a hopeless crush on a certain girl, but that was another matter for another time.

"Run!"

They kept running, until they reached the bridge.

"Damn," Touma groaned, falling to his knees, "They finally gave up."

"Bastard," Naruto gasped, flopping onto his face. "Why do you always have to do this sort of thing...

"Oh?"

A spark tore through the air. Touma turned, and Naruto with him, both boys searching for the source of the spark. Imagine their surprise when they found it to be one Misaka Mikot, the infamous "Ace of Tokiwadai" and

She was the girl from before.

"What were you doing, back there?" The girl asked. "Being a good samaritan by protecting the delinquents. Are a certain hot-blooded teacher?"

"The fact that they stopped coming after us means...

"Yeah. I burned them all up to save you some trouble." She pulled a hand away from her hair, sparks flying from her fingertips. "After all it wouldn't do to have trash like them scurrying around at our feet now, would it?"

Naruto balked.

_"Trash?"_

"So that's what happened...

"Hey, do you know what a Railgun is?" she asked suddenly, fishing a coin out of her pocket.

"Railgun?"

"Also called a superelectromagnetic cannon." The girl explained. "By borrowing Flemming's momentum it can fire shells like a cannon." She held the coin high, grasping it just between her thumb and forefinger and flipped. "Just like...

**!**

_...this!"_

With a streak of orange-blue light, destruction plowed past them Shearing a hole through the bridge it continued onward, streaking out into the night. Touman nearly fell over, but Naruto, to his dismay, smiled. _Oh shit._ If he was smiling, then that meant...

"Even with a coin like this, it can go at three times the speed of sound." Misaka Mikoto grinned, "Not to mention deal a substantial amount of damage, see?"

"Don't tell me you burned those people with _that?"_ Touma gawped.

Misaka scoffed.

"Don't take me for a fool. I'm quite adept at taking care of useless Level Zero espers." Another spark.

Touma grimaced.

_Yes, I wasn't trying to save her. I was trying to save the guys that were recklessly approaching her. I knew if they foolishly approached the "Ace of Tokiwadai, then they'd only get themselves hurt. Instead...such misfortune!_

"I'm quite aware that you're one of only eight Level Five espers in this Academy City," Toma sighed, "But I think you should change your habit of talking down to other people, really."

Another spark.

"That's something only the strong would say." Misaka replied, hurtling static from her hand. "Something that a weakling like you has no business saying!"

_"The strong, huh?"_

Before Touma could raise his right arm, the blond stepped between him and his demise.

_"Kaze no Yaiba."_ **(Blade of wind)** Naruto whispered, and a wall of wind flung itself between them and the oncoming wave of electricity, dispersing the deadly voltage. Misaka scowled, sparks cracklling between the two of them. She tried again, and was met with the same result. Each and every time her electricity came into contact with the wind, it evaporated on the spot, whispering harmlessly into the twilight.

"Don't interefere, damnit!"

Naruto gave the girl a slow, cool blink, his jaw locking in defiance. He swept a hand through his hair, the blond mess perfecting itself at the touch of his fingertips. The current swirled backwards, the elements retreating to their respective espers. The electricity coiled around Misaka, crackling angrily. The wind shrieked and spat, howling between the metal pistons of the bridge, forcing Naruto to raise his voice to a more audible degree.

"She isn't a friend of yours, is she, Touma?"

A grimace of self castigation.

"Well, I'd say she's more of an aquiantance than a friend-

"Good." Naruto nodded slowly to himself. "If she isn't your friend then, I have no need to feel any remorse for what I'm about to do." Toma swallowed. He knew that look. The last time he'd seen that look, some kid ended up wearing their ass around their face. Naruto's eyes back then were eerily the same now, red and black with slitted pupils. With a gaze, he pinnioned his friend where he stood.

_Oh, I nearly forgot to mention this guy and how I know him._

_I, Kamijou Touma, have an unlikely ally. His name is Uzuamki Naruto. He's a Level Five. One of only eight Level Fives in all of Academy City. Once; there were seven of them, but that was three months ago. That was before a certain optimistic esper fell from the sky-sound familiar?-and crashed into my balcony. He's been living with me, ever since the incident that cost him his memories. Currently, he remembers only his name, and several uncanny abilities, abilities that no esper should have an business possessing. It still startles me sometimes, the things he can do._

_His esper ability?_

_Naruto can freely manipulate wind. Whether it be a gentle breeze or a free-formed hurricane, he can create it. He can control it. The atmosphere itself belongs to him. It is the ultimate defense. The ultimate weapon. No matter the angle, no matter the trajectory; when he's serious you never see him coming. That is why they call him..._

_Kamikaze._

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the second chapter! I opted to take it from Touma's perspective in order to better explain just how Naruto came to Academy City. But mysteriously falling from the heavens...now why does that sound familiar? Was some kind of interdimensional jutsu invoked? Did a certain Uchiha send him hurtling across space and time accidentally? Regardless, Naruto doesn't like to use his powers unless he absolutely has to, or if someone angers him to a certain extent, as Misaka has.**

**Pairing IS harem! Review and tell me who you want in it! Someone has to comfort Naruto, after all, he doesn't have any memories of his realm-ERM, I mean his people ehehehehe...**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
